Shattered Virtues
by OVER-bridges
Summary: Bella & Edward were high school sweethearts. After they were engaged, an incident occurs which causes Bella to leave, breaking off the engagement. Now she's a famous wedding planner who happens to be planning the wedding for Edward and his new fiancee.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers – Not fun, pointless really but they're also here to produce more words.

I don't see the point of saying "I do not own Twilight," If I cannot say with it with pride.

--------

"…_And in the days of businesses flourishing, one of the most popular wedding planners has just completed another successful wedding flawlessly. Isabella Swan, age at early twenty two, has done it again. Not only is she a new member of Leiria Incorporation, but she's also probably the most successful worker in the huge successful office. Yesterday was the wedding of actor, Landon Smith and his now wife, Carrie Allen Smith. Apparently, it was a huge ball of fun and the best days of their lives. Here's what they had to say about Isabella and her work."_

"_**It was definitely the best day of our lives. We mostly have to thank Isabella Swan, our wedding planner," Said Landon with a smile.**_

"_**Yes, definitely. Isabella made me feel like I was talking to a good friend back in high school when I discussed wedding plans to her. She made things so easy for us. We've become quite good friends with her over the past months and our wedding wouldn't have been as amazing if it weren't for her." His wife added gladly.**_

"…She's currently happily settled in," Edward Masen switched off the television with an agonized expression. He didn't want to hear it, because he'd already heard it. Again, again, again, until it became torture, yet the woman sitting next to him on his soft, expensive sofa was oblivious.

"Eddie, why did you turn off the TV?" Asked his girlfriend, Tanya, as she cocked an eyebrow. "I was watching that."

"It was beginning to irritate me and Tanya, please refrain from giving me undesired pet names." She only giggled in reply, and snuggled closer to him, forcing his arm to be placed around her shoulder. He stared at the ceiling praying for a reason to escape from this misery, but knowing well that nothing would probably reply beneficially to him. Tanya released a heavy sigh clearly as an attempt to attract attention from her boyfriend. She repeated the method which failed the first time, and without a doubt, the second. Then she threw herself into an annoying rhythmic fit of coughing and sighing.

"Is something wrong, Tanya?" He asked reluctantly. She pretended to sigh in dismay.

"No, not really." Using this to his advantage, Edward replied quickly.

"Okay then-," And was quickly interrupted by Tanya.

"It's just; I wonder when _we_ will get married." She said suggestively. Edward's eyes widened and he grimaced at the thought, asking himself why he ever did develop a relationship with Tanya even though he knew by all means.

His father had owned the M Isle Incorporation, of course, making Edward a child in an extremely wealthy child. His father was well known until he died two years ago and Edward felt that it was his responsibility to take his father's place, even if it meant throwing the future he intended away selflessly. His venerable actions very well astonished his mother. She did love him to bits, but she knew that her son did have a reputation of imprudent mistakes and breaking hearts in high school, so this sudden act of reverence did approach her unexpectedly. His sister, Alice, only thought that he was stupid for most of his actions but she supported him nonetheless.

The company allies did doubt Edward's abilities when he first began, and the business was toppling off a cliff due to the loss of their former head. Edward needed support, more specifically support from another business, an extremely successful one, and mind that. What does that all connect to? Of course that female who had a firm grip on his arm and soon, his surname.

The Denali family held a massive company, and one that could only strengthen if combined, with another one of course. That would be where Edward's role lies. Marrying Tanya and joining businesses seemed like a splendid and most definitely credible idea. The problem wasn't getting but rather wanting to be wed to Tanya. Over the past nine months nothing really bloomed and nothing really sparked, but if he were to end this false infatuation the business would go down the drain.

Even slowly processing these concepts caused him to fidget nervously. He slowly moved his trembling hand over his pocket tensely while Tanya continued rambling about her dream wedding and whatnot. She wasn't exactly the most interesting person in the world as her ideas only bored him. They were bland and dry.

"Eddie, what are you doing?" She asked eyeing his right hand. He met her gaze and was quick to react before any frantic thoughts that might cause her discomfort could cross her mind.

"Oh it's nothing, now what were you saying about your wedding plans for us." He added the second half reluctantly. She smiled as if she had won the lottery and a pang of guilt slapped him across the face.

"You weren't listening to me?" She said with a pout but giggled afterward. "I was just picturing you in your tux while I walk down the aisle of the church. It'll be the best day of my life." Edward gulped nervously. _There's the guilt; again._

"So what's in your pocket?" He gave in. He gave up his life in a matter of less than five minutes due to a guilt slap and a beam from Tanya. His hand gripped the small box and pulled it out slowly, just like how the rest of his life was going to feel; dawdling and remorseful. Tanya covered her mouth in shock and gasped audibly.

"Oh my god. Edward is that-," He groaned inwardly but forced a smile.

"Yes." He didn't bother to bend down on one knee or anything and opened the box slowly. "Tanya," She nodded giddily. "Marry me?" Simple. Nothing fancy or stirring… just like their relationship. He got his ruefully painful answer. The answer was not just verbal it was rather also physical. The woman tackled him and screamed "Yes!" in reply. Sighing, he slid the ring onto her finger swiftly. She squealed and began to jumble words out.

"Oh my god, wait 'til the girls hear! I can't believe this! I love you." She said affectionately sending Edward a sincere and loving smile as she pulled him into another hug. The guilt inflicted him once again as he returned the gesture. After releasing for the embrace, she sped towards her room to call all her friends. Frustrated, Edward rested on the couch running his fingers through his bronze locks. Not so long after, his soon-to-be wife dashed down the stairs with impressive haste. She struggled at the door with fastening on her left heel and adjusting her right earring at the same time. As amusing as the sight was, Edward never glanced in her direction once as his ears notified him everything he was expected to be informed of.

"The girls and I are doing some shopping."

"This late?" He asked looking outside.

"Well, we might go clubbing afterward so I'll see you tonight."

"Be careful." The door slammed shut loudly. As if on cue his phone started to vibrate off the small glass table nearly landing itself on the floor. Edward's hand dove quickly to snatch it. Checking the caller ID, he released a heavy sigh and flipped it open swiftly.

"What do you want Emmett?" He asked dully also shoving the phone away from his ear due to the loud music erupting from the other line. "And what the hell are you doing?"

"Hey Eddie!" He shouted over the music and slowly the loud noise died down. He must've resorted to a much quieter place probably the restroom. "So you up for drinking tonight?" Usually Edward was quick to object to these offers but the situation with Tanya couldn't give him a more reasonable excuse.

"Sure; where?"

"Hey Jasper; prude Eddie says that he's coming over! Hey isn't Tanya supposed to be at your place right now?" Edward groaned and ran his fingers through his hair at the mention of his soon-to-be wife.

"She's out celebrating. So where you guys?"

"Oh me, Jasper, Rose, and Alice are at that new club down the street couple blocks from your place; the one that just opened." He added shouting once again.

"I'm on my way." Replied Edward with an annoyed voice. Snapping his phone shut, he shoved it in his pocket. Before exiting his home, he secured every large opening in the house. He made it to the club after a ten minute drive. It was nowhere near difficult to find Emmett. He was the big loud one yelling for his friend.

"Eddie! Over here." He sent the muscular man a menacing glare as he approached them.

"You know I hate that name." Alice and Rosalie giggled at Edward's hard look.

"Aw c'mon your girlfriend can call you that but I can't?" At the mention of that, Edward gripped Emmett's glass and gulped it down rapidly.

"Umm.." Emmett started pretending to examine his empty glass. "What's up?"

"I'm getting married apparently." Alice spat out the liquid that was in her mouth on some innocent bystander and burst out laughing. Rose joined her in their little parade.

"What? Did the little sugar-coated princess give in and beg you to marry her? C'mon Edward she's had 'desperate' written all over her for the past couple of months, you know it. Is it that fun torturing her? So how'd she do it?" Rose slightly berated with a cocked eyebrow as she sipped her drink slowly. Alice laughed at her sour comment also sending Edward a glance requesting an answer.

"No. It was me." This caused a stunned silence. Emmett was the first to reprimand him.

"What the hell were you thinking man? I know you like her but I thought you said you were gonna wait. If I were you, I'd take all the time I had." He slightly nudged Edward upside the head.

"She found out about the goddamn ring." The girls scoffed and Jasper gave him a supporting pat on the back.

"I hope you know that you've just made the biggest mistake of your life big brother." Alice chastised. Rosalie nodded in agreement smiling as if she were enjoying her friend's pain. Narrowing his eyes at them, he spent the rest of the night drinking.

--------

"Tara!" Screeched a distraught brunette. This exasperated brunette was well known as Isabella Swan the wedding planner extraordinaire. She repeated the frustrated call and it was responded by a rather thin, too thin to Isabella's liking, and not to mention false blonde. The skinny girl was actually Isabella's fifth personal assistant that year. Tara was the name of her first assistant that year. She never did bother to learn the rest of their names as they came and gone so she just referred to them as Tara constantly. The last assistant had been promoted by Isabella herself to another planner in the company but she received a more significant role and she was the only one to manage being known as her actual name rather than 'Tara'. As soon as the blonde set foot into her boss's office, she was met with callous and daunting brown eyes.

"How many times do I have to call you Tara to get your attention? Keep this up and you will lose your job and I can and _will_ make sure that no other company will hire you with this horrible habit of yours. _Understood?_" The poor girl gulped nervously and nodded. Bella soon returned to the article she was reading.

She wasn't cruel really but considering all the crap she'd faced, she'd just known everything she needed to. Bella felt like she was fixing rather than abusing them. Yet most have failed to improve and she just let them go in a less subtle way.

"Um it's Lauren." The brunette smacked her magazine down on the table audibly at the statement. "Ms. Swan." She quickly added hiding her embarrassed and frightened expression behind her long bangs that needed some trimming feeling threatened by Bella's piercing glare.

"What." Bella hissed and it came out more like a demand than a question. The blonde released a rather loud squeak.

"M-my name i-is L-lauren." She said stuttering.

"I wouldn't give a _fucking_ _damn_ if your name was Angelina Jolie," Lauren winced at the venom in her voice. "Unless I was planning her wedding of course." Bella's eyes slightly softened after seeing Lauren in such a pathetic phase. Sighing she covered her face with her palms sighing as she rubbed her temples. "This is a rough week for me. You're excused; get back to whatever it is you were doing." Lauren scurried quickly out of the room with relief.

While Bella was trying to ease the stress, she heard a slight knock on her opened door and two people that she knew too well entered the room. She still didn't move an inch from her position as she heard her friends laughing.

"Y'know that never gets old! I love seeing them run." Jane said between her constant laughter.

"What do you guys want?" Bella demanded tiredly as they had an animate conversation over Bella's workers. _'Best friends are such a pain'_ she added mentally.

"We were just checking up on our friend is that so wrong?" Felix added. Bella sent them an annoyed glare, which only caused them to erupt in another fit of laughter.

"Oh yeah I remember! She used to glare at me like that when we first met, but she learned to love us!" Jane gushed with her hand over her heart for the dramatic edge. Felix strode towards her desk and began to play with the items on it. He began twirling pens and meddling with her phone, which was snatched out his palms and earned him a whack upside the head. Fixing everything she sighed and sent them an annoyed glare.

"Get out." Bella demanded. "I'm too tired to hang out tonight."

"Fine but you're gonna-," Jane began but Bella cut her off by shoving them both out the door slamming it before they could object.

The rest of the day dragged on as Bella had "Tara" run for coffee twice because the first one had turned out to be "almost horrendous as your outfit" as Bella referred to "Tara". Just a minute before Tara was about to leave along with Bella following, she notified her boss of a special event.

"I'm leaving now Ms. Swan. Oh and Ms. Swan, someone-," Bella was quick to interrupt.

"Who?"

"Umm…" She couldn't respond to that so Bella just sighed at her lack of experience. "Well they asked if you could plan the Masen and Denali wedding! Isn't that amazing?" No response from Bella and her assistant assumed that she was excitedly stunned, but no, she did not receive a joyful smile but it was a death glare actually and Tara made no note of that. "And I said yes! They're discussing it with you tomorrow over dinner and I already made reservations at your favorite! Well I'll be leaving now Ms. Swan! Congratulations!" Bella was ready to murder the insolent girl but she'd already skipped all the way towards the goddamn elevator. Before she could yell, she fainted with a thud.

--------

A new story clearly. I hope you review :) They make me smile like that. Is it short? Is it long? Any questions? Any _suggestions_? See how many things you can review about?? And by the way, do you any of you guys have a twitter? Oh god, I'm looking at this as a DocX and it the spacing looks cruddy on FireFox. I edited this thing for about the third time because I screw things up a lot. And so does this dumb spell checker. It keeps changing my "eyeing" to "eying"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Am I supposed to leave one these _every_ chapter?

Obviously, I don't own Twilight.

-------

Waking up with a clouded mind is definitely not a walk in a park. Bella could hear Jane and Felix only because it was difficult to shut them the hell out.

"Hey look she's waking up!" Jane said loudly. Groaning, Bella gradually rose with a headache blinking as an attempt to clear up her hazy vision. She saw a two heads both trying to suppress laughter or they had some goofy face deformation disorder.

"The hell?"

"That's what we said when we came and saw you knocked out on the floor." Felix replied in a haughtily yet joking way. Her head felt like it collided with a huge weight as she tried to move it.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing the right side of her skull.

"We're not sure but you were mumbling words while you were knocked out, like 'Tara, Die, Bitch, Wedding, and Denali.'" Jane replied with a puzzled expression. Bella blinked in realization and was quick to respond. She gripped Felix's collar and growled.

"Where am I?"

"In the office. You were knocked out about half an hour ago." He replied with a cocked eyebrow. With furrowed eyebrows the happenings in the last hours became more vivid.

"Then why aren't I home?" They shrugged simultaneously. Growling in stress, she began to recollect her thoughts.

"That Tara bitch set me up on a stupid wedding." Felix threw his head back and began to laugh.

"Tell me, how the hell this situation is funny. I have to plan the goddamn Masen-Denali wedding." That shut him up and Jane gaped.

"No!" She said in disbelief.

"Yes! And now I am forced to discuss these "terms" with their representative or someone at dinner tomorrow." Bella pulled her hair in frustration. "What do I do?" She screamed frantically.

"Well first you should see how much they're offering." Felix offered a suitable answer.

"Then you fire the stupid Tara. What is she now number three?" Jane added. Bella laughed.

"Fourth."

"You're horrible." She said jokingly. The brunette only shrugged in reply.

"Need a ride home?" Felix offered. Bella beamed at him.

"Can I sleep in the back during the ride?"

"Sure," He said ruffling her hair. With that they exited the office while Bella swung her purse at Felix's ass.

"Sassy," He commented. With that note, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder ignoring her complaints which included much profanity. Jane giggled during the ride as Felix purposely made sharp turns causing the back of the car to jerk and Bella is groan in annoyance. They both truly loved Bella but ever since the crisis, she'd never been the same.

-------

"Alice-," Edward began for the fiftieth time exasperatedly.

"And you should have a fancy cake. Well, you can choose, do you want spontaneous or traditional. Pick one!" Alice deliberated excitedly as she waved and pointed as she spoke enthusiastically.

"Alice-," But he was once again interrupted.

"Oh, and did Tanya pick out her dress yet? I don't like her but my brother must have the best wedding of the decade, apart from mine of course." She added with a vigorous nod.

"Alice-,"

"I know Eddie, you don't want me to interfere, but still, we all know you have bad décor-judgment. So leave this to me, and partially to your fiancée." She was practically jumping out of her seat.

"Alice, listen!" Edward demanded in annoyance and Alice's expression became confused and annoyed. "Tanya-," She interrupted once again.

"Yes your bitch of a fiancée," He glared as she flashed him an innocent smile. "Go on."

"Tanya has already chosen someone else to plan the wedding." Her face completely dropped and he was quick to defend himself as her devastated expression soon turned into anger. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but you can blame Tanya. I didn't want any planner."

"But I'm your sister!" She said defiantly. "Doesn't Tanya know that I have the keen eye for everything as in decorations, clothing, and even culinary arts? Why would she go off and hire some other person that's even out of the family? My wedding was flawless except for the fact that I had to make your fiancée the maid of honor when Rose should've been. And I planned it all on my own without support except from Jasper and Rose. Isn't that all reason enough?" She pouted angrily. Edward wished that Jasper were here to calm her down before she broke something.

"Alice you could still give the planner some pointers," She still wasn't content. He sighed. "She was also concerned about your baby," Her face now held an expression of horror. "What is it Alice?"

"Oh my god. I'll be fat at your wedding!" At this he rolled his eyes as hers were wide with self-concern. "How the hell am I supposed to look good in a tight dress if I'm pregnant?"

"We'll delay the wedding date until after you give birth if we have to and exercise or something." Alice still frowned in despair.

"Fine, when are we discussing plans with your planner?"

"We?" He said with a cocked eyebrow.

"You said I could suggest-," She reminded with a roll of her eyes.

"No I meant me. I thought this planning was discussed between the bride and the planner, and you in this case." Alice rolled her eyes.

"You'd be a bad groom if you didn't get involved."

"Which I can live with. Anyway, Tanya was supposed to be having dinner with her tonight. Apparently she's really excited. She even wants her to rent a place somewhere in the neighborhood just so she can visit often to discuss plans. Tanya is completely willing to pay for her rent and everything." He said with a scoff. "Or she can move in here according to Tanya." Alice sarcastically laughed in disbelief.

"Well this planner must be something, but I'll have to see to that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tell Tanya that I'll be meeting this planner by myself tonight. Also make sure that Tanya is here in," She checked her expensive-looking watch, "About seven hours. I need to ask her of their plans; do you know anything about this wedding?" Edward was silent with a frown on his face. He leaned back on the couch he was sitting on and covered his eyelids with his left forearm.

"Uh. I'm not sure just ask Tanya." Alice hung and shook her head, rubbing her temples. Edward raised an eyebrow as she walked out the door fuming under breath.

-------

"Are you sure you can do this Bells?" Jane asked over the phone. Bella was shopping at the mall for new suits, blouses, and pencil skirts for her occupation.

"Yeah definitely." She replied unsure herself. "I mean it couldn't hurt to find out the payment right?"

"Definitely. I don't see why you worry over money though. You're loaded but you barely spend it."

"There is nothing wrong with being alert." Jane scoffed on the line. "Okay I'm gonna go try on a couple things. I'll call you back when I'm done shopping, okay?"

"Yeah." The line went dead and she shoved her phone in her purse. She thought that shopping wasn't a hobby but rather a chore. She escaped the mall living and breathing after another hour of skirts, blouses, and the daunting prices of designer suits. The parking lot was a whole different story as a redhead who was chatting animatedly on her iPhone decided to almost literally run over Bella as she sped towards the stressed brunette. Once she'd reached her from about thirty feet away, she was out of breath.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" She said panting. Bella forced a smile.

"In the flesh." She replied as the girl extended a hand, she reached over and shook it politely yet quickly.

"I'm Rebecca Dale. I was wondering if you could plan my wedding?" She asked with pleading eyes which Bella tried desperately to avoid contact with.

"Well this is out of surprise and I have a meeting tonight to discuss plans of another wedding." She said sternly but was surprised when Rebecca kept grinning.

"That's okay, you see because he hasn't popped the question yet and he will in a year and a half. Can I make reservations?" Bella's eyebrows furrowed in amusement and question. _'Was this girl delusional?'_

"How can you be so sure that he will propose? I'm in a hurry and I need an affirmative reply from the bride and groom. Here's my card," She said handing the redhead the piece of thick paper. "Give my office a call," Bella replied curtly before stalking off not sparing another glance. Once she'd arrived at her apartment, her cell phone began to vibrate. She groaned in annoyance.

"What is it Tara?" She could hear loud clangs of things being thrown or fallen. "And what is that noise?" She hissed.

"Ms. Swan weren't you supposed to be in the office two hours ago?" She sighed.

"Well Tara, I have to prepare for that damn wedding you set me up with. God knows why you still have your job." Tara was obviously confused.

"I'm sorry?" She asked waiting for an answer.

"Well your apologies are useless, now do me a favor and tell me why the hell you called me."

"Oh well I was just expecting you." Bella laughed sarcastically.

"Foolish girl, why would I be in the office? I'm hardly ever there unless I have some wedding decors or catering magazines I have to look over, and did you check at the front desk if there were any letters or magazines sent for me?"

"Um no but-," Bella sighed.

"How could you have not done that? You have so much break time you could bring your boyfriend to work and have enough time to sleep with him in the closet." Lauren winced at her bitter tone. "Well see to it that you check the front office and call me if I do receive any letters or whatnot. If you need any answers go find Felix or Jane."

"Who's F-," Bella tossed the phone as she dismissed the call on her bed. Tossing her bags in her walk-in closet, she walked into her bathroom turning on the water waiting for it to fill the tub before she added soap. Grabbing her phone, she placed it on the dry area border of the tub and stripped before climbing in. As she scrolled through her calls, finding Jane, she quickly pressed call and the speaker icon before setting the phone down once again laying back with her neck against a soft cushion. Jane finally answered after the first three rings.

"Well _finally_, what took you so long to call me?" Jane demanded half jokingly.

"Well Jane, I was sidetracked by some lady who wanted me to plan a wedding that had a big chance of not happening because the supposed _groom_ hadn't even popped the question yet." Bella winced at Jane's immediate and non-stop laughter. "Okay shut up." Jane gasped audibly in sarcastic pain and shock.

"I'll try to ignore that heart-breaking comment, but I just love the psychopaths that ask for help from you. Remember that bride that brought a knife to persuade you to plan her wedding threatening to suicide? I thought she was mad that you forgot the color of her cake when I walked by your office. You didn't even look phased!" Bella giggled at the awkward memories.

"I would if she were trying to kill _me_. It took like four security guards to get her out of the damn building." She added smiling and Jane continued to giggle.

"So where are you going to meet this little bitch, I mean client." Bella could practically see Jane winking at that moment.

"I don't even know. Maybe at some fancy expensive place. The Denali family is suffocated by cash anyway. How do you think the bride will be?" Jane snorted before she replied with a witty tone.

"Blonde," She said quickly, "Without a doubt."

"Long legs." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Plastic surgery boobs." They laughed simultaneously at Jane's blunt comment.

"Probably has a great nose but nothing compared to mine," Bella said in fake arrogance that they were both full aware of as they burst out giggling.

"So what're you going to wear? Is he going to be there?" Bella furrowed her eyebrows with a frown on her face.

"Well it's going to be fancy so I guess I'm going to have to either wear a blouse and pencil skirt or a dress. And what does it matter if he's going to be there?"

"Well," Jane said as-a-matter-of-factly, "If he is going to be there with her, I'll let you borrow Felix or you can use Jake as your _"assistant"_ or whatnot," Bella giggled at her friend's antics. "And if he's not going, then I guess you can always text me the details while you pretend to type things down in your phone for the wedding."

"First, I always write things down, but that will work and I doubt that he's going. He's never full to a commitment." She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"Ok, so should I be worried about how you're dressed?"

"I think I can manage but thanks for the concern." Jane laughed.

"Okay, I'll stop bugging you now, but you better text me." She said sternly.

"Okay, okay, now go away." Bella giggled as the call ended sinking herself deeper into the water.

-------

"Tanya where are you and this _amateur_ planner meeting for dinner?" Tanya glanced at Alice in perplexity before she replied.

"A fancy place I think it's called Bou-," Alice cut her off quickly with the roll of her eyes.

"Address, Tanya." She demanded coldly and Edward narrowed his eyes at her which she shrugged her shoulders at nonchalantly. Tanya quickly pulled a think sheet of paper out of her designer bag which Alice snatched from her fingers harshly.

"Oh _she's good_."

"What are you talking about Alice? And why do you care where I am meeting her?" Tanya asked obviously annoyed with narrowed eyes.

"Well _Tanya_, if your _Eddie_ hasn't told you yet, I'm meeting the planner tonight." Now both pairs of eyes were on the groom.

"Edward, did you tell Alice that she could meet our planner tonight?" She asked appalled. Alice smirked as Edward gulped nervously.

"Well, Tanya, you know that Alice is very experienced in planning weddings. She did plan her ow-," It was now Tanya's turn to interrupt someone.

"That was only _one_ wedding Edward! I'd like to at least partially plan _my_ own wedding like she had the opportunity to!" Tanya said profusely as she stood trying to reason with the man who had his head in his hands.

"Tanya, I'm only trying to help you two with your wedding," Alice tried to reason between her teeth, but the bride was still not content.

"I never asked you to! Can't I speak to my wedding planner as the bride myself?!" She asked furiously. Alice seethed in annoyance at Tanya, glaring callously.

"Look here-," Edward had to interrupt before Alice could cause Tanya to bawl her eyes out in embarrassment and anger.

"Tanya, I think you should give Alice a chance to just sit down and talk with this planner. She won't make any decisions you will be unhappy with. And Alice will make sure that this person is suitable to plan are special day." Tanya instantly calmed down and smiled at him as Alice gagged in disgust. Edward made sure to glare at her.

"Okay, if it makes you happy." She said with a sigh before collecting her belongings. "And I doubt that you'll be unhappy with her. She's the best of them all." Tanya muttered as Alice before slamming the door loudly behind her. Edward turned to Alice a dead hostile glower on his face.

"See you later," She said innocently, leaving before he could protest.

-------

In her apartment, Bella was being constantly chastised by Jane who was watching her shuffle through her closet.

"But what if he shows up at dinner with her?" Bella shrugged in reply carelessly but inside, she was nervous as fuck and Jane wasn't much of a help. She pulled out a little black dress and a pair of heels. Jane nodded in approval and continued to remonstrate at her while she changed in the bathroom.

"If he does, then don't bother making eye contact. Only ask questions to him if necessary," Bella laughed at her friend's childish antics. "What? You can't face the man that broke your he-." Bella emerged from the bathroom looking stunning in the LBD and heels. Even if the dress wasn't as casual, it still had a professional glow to it.

"Okay, okay, so how do I look?" Jane gave her a smirk.

"I'd totally turn for you," Bella playfully shoved her.

"Oh, she wants me." Jane said jokingly. After an hour of joking, Bella walked Jane out as she was about to leave to go to the restaurant.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Bella said with a smile as Jane climbed into her car as did she.

The ride to the restaurant wasn't very long. She'd made reservations as soon as the bride, whom she'd forgotten the name of, called. Remembering that she'd obviously need her name, she pulled out her BlackBerry and scrolled through her specific bride and groom contact list. She'd deleted every previous couple, so the bride had to be 'Tanya.'

"Okay," She voiced her thoughts out loud. "Tanya, maybe she's ugly inside and out." She said thoughtfully and hopefully.

Once Bella pulled up to the restaurant, she pulled her bag and coat with her. Walking towards the podium, she noticed a rather stout and short man behind it.

"Reservations for Swan, Isabella." She said. The little man observed her _twice_ with a grin on his face, and she rolled her eyes in disgust. Just as she was about to follow him, a hand gripped her arm and covered her mouth before she could scream. As soon as the hand was pulled away she began to bicker at the attacker.

"Jane!? What the hell?" But her friend was silent. She pointed vigorously at the table where the small man stood looking confused as he searched for Bella. A petite yet pretty girl walked up to the table in her designer clothing and with her jet black spiky hair. The woman and man shared a small chat and she had a frown on her face the whole time. When he finally let her get seated, she looked impatient as she tapped her foot waiting at the table, flipping through the menu.

"Is that her?" Jane asked puzzled. Bella knew exactly who she was and she knew it wasn't Tanya.

"No, that's his sister, Alice."

"Oh well, then it was pointless for me to come here." Jane said with a sigh. As she stood, ready to head out, Bella asked,

"Hey, where are you going?" She scoffed in reply.

"It's not the blonde bimbo; I think you can handle her." Bella rolled her eyes and waved as Jane exited the restaurant. The little man found her hiding behind a ridiculously tall plant.

"Oh there you are Ms. Swan, your table is right here." He said quickly leading her towards Alice which a cocked eyebrow.

"Um here she is Ms. De-," Alice quickly interrupted not sparing them a glance as her eyes were glued to the menu.

"Mrs. Whitlock actually, Ms. Denali will not be attending tonight." Bella and the short man exchanged confused glances before he stalked off and she took her seat. Bella decided to start the conversation.

"Miss," She began in a professional tone but Alice beat her to it.

"Look," She demanded not bothering to look at Bella, "I don't care if you're some amazing planner or whatever, but I can plan this wedding just fi- Bella?" She said as soon as she locked eyes with the stressed and nervous brunette. Her jaw dropped and Bella gave her a nervous smile.

-------

Reviews make me happy :) And sorry for any mistakes... Any suggestions?


End file.
